


Pearls Before Swine

by PetalsToTheMetal



Category: Accel World
Genre: Crack, F/M, Gore, Guro, Het, Shipping, Slurs, crack fan fiction, romance???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4752449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetalsToTheMetal/pseuds/PetalsToTheMetal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a one shot, crack fan fiction based off the amazing anime/light novel, Accel World. This an AU that takes place where Kuroyukihime (having a butterfly avatar) almost dies from a bug zapper, rather than a car crash.  I didn't necessarily get a chance to proof read it. So, if you spot any grammatical or spelling errors, I'll be happy to fix them.  Hopefully, you can manage to enjoy it anyways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pearls Before Swine

Tears streamed down Haruyuki's eyes as he looked down in horror at the carnage before him. He couldn't believe his eyes. He didn't know what to do, it all happened so fast. Too fast. The guilt from it all was too much. Why couldn't he be there to protect her? Why did it have to be her? Why couldn't it be him, instead? So many questions raced through his head. What began as a normal day with the girl of his dreams, soon became a nightmare. He had spent so much time fretting over the bad things in the world that he never considered that, one day, he could lose the only good thing in it; Kuroyukihime. Now, the only girl who had ever loved him was laying on the sidewalk; paralyzed and bleeding out. 

Haruyuki didn't know what to say or how to react. His whole body was overwhelmed by grief and the only thing he could do was cry. They had both only met each other a few weeks ago and now it was time to say goodbye? He couldn't believe it. No... He didn't want to!

Arita got down on his knees next to her and scooped her up, cradling her cold body in his arms. She opened her eyes and smiled. She was relieved to know that he would be there for her until the very end. His face would be the last thing she ever sees. A small cough escaped from her lips as blood spattered and dripped down her face. The sight of her in so much pain made it hard for him to hold back his tears.

"S-Senpai, speak to me!" He cried out, holding her closer to himself.

"Haru...Yuki..." She mumbled. She was becoming drowsy from the blood loss. "I'm so tired...Haruyuki..."

"No, you're not! Please, stay awake. You have to." Arita sobbed through a face full of tears. His voice was shrill and panicked. "Help is coming! Stay with me!"

"I'm in so much pain. It hurts, Haru." She said quietly, closing her eyes. "I don't know how much longer I can take it..."

"But, why?! How could you let this happen to yourself?!" He shrieked. His voice was beginning to crack now. The thought of death terrified him more than anything.

"It's too late for me, now. I'm sorry... I'm going towards the light."

"W-What...? But going towards a light is what got you here in the first place!"

She clutched her stomach in an attempt to ease the pain but, it was no use. The cramps she had were too intense. Too powerful. Then, he felt it. Her heart had stopped beating right as the paramedic showed up. It really was too late for her. He held her in a loving embrace as he said his final farewell. He never even got to tell her that he loved her. In that moment, he swore he'd never date a girl who was part butterfly ever again.

"Damn these bug zappers! Damn them to--!" He was just about to scream when she stopped him.

"Wait, wait! I'm not dead yet, Haru." She opened her eyes once more and leaned in close to him. "I forgot to tell you something important..."

"Oh?"

She pulled him towards her with the last of her strength and, with her dying breath, she uttered her last words in his ear.

"You're a little bitch..." She muttered.


End file.
